Witch Hunt
by TotalHetaliaWarrior
Summary: My very first song fict! Based off of "Witch Hunt," a Vocaloid song. English lyrics by Jubyphonic P. I do not own anything. Warnings: Character Pain, and Sadness.


Hey guys! This is my first song-fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Witch Hunt

The queen sat on her throne with a crowd of kids at her feet. "Come now, gather around. Behold such a saddening tale. Come now, leave not your handkerchief, it may keep you well. One time, long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young princess, so the story goes.

"No need for a magic to stop time. No spell achieve what I feel. Love bounding through every hour. Joy lights a new day. ," sighed Arthur. He and his lovely princess were strolling though the royal gardens. Little did she know, Arthur was a spell caster. He was a witch. But, this was the time of the American colonies, where spell casters were be strapped to crosses and burned. He would not risk that.

His secret did not last long. He was hoisted on a cross, a fire lit under him. "Tie me tight to a cross, I look longing to the sky!" The crowd cheered as the fire crackled on, "Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life!" Arthur cried again, "If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers." The crowd responded, as if on cue, "Devotion turned to dusty tomb!" Kirkland again cried, "If my love was a curse, then I have only tears to shed!" The priest and princess watched him wither and burn calmly. How could they so bloody calm as his exterior burned? The crowd went wild as they noticed his agony. They cheered once more, "Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life! Let it light, let it burn and with it all your spite! Feel now the weight of death and soon!"

The queen watched the children as they looked at her with surprised expressions. She continued the story, "Come now, open your eyes. Look up to the flames in the sky. Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge. One time, long long, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to trick a to young princess, so the story goes.

Arthur tried to keep all his magic out of sight. How else could he achieve what he felt? Love burning the final hour, she'll light a new day.

Back on the cross, Arthur cried louder as he was tied up to his eyes. The crowd continued their chanting, "Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life!" He started shouted curses that could take away lives. The crowd continued to chant, "Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice!" Arthur cried once again, "If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed!" The priest and princess joined in to the chanting, "We will do what we must, let it all turn to dust! Let it light, let it burn out bright! We only do what's right! No hand to help her find his way!"

In rage, Arthur started shouting, "Can't believe all these bloody fools I see!" Turning on the princess, he shouted, "You fed them bloody lies!" The crowd was unaffected and continued to shout, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life! Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die. Feel now the weight of death and soon."

In the midst of the burn, Arthur Kirkland was having a flashback. Back to the time when he and his princess were madly in love. "No need for magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel. Love bounding through every hour. Joy lights a new day."

To get final revenge, he shouted in rage at the princess and priest. "Tied me tight to cross, I look longing at the sky." The priest shouted back, "Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life!" while holding out her Bible and cross. Arthur cried out, "If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!" The princess scoffed and said, "Devotion turned to dusty tombs." Arthur cried again, aimed at the princess, "If my love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed!" The crowd cheered, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life! Let it light, let it burn and choke out all your spite!" The priest bowed her head and spoke, "No god can help her find her way."

The queen bowed her head and looked at all the crying children. "Some describe a witch's pain, like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky. Some can still hear the crowd's cheers: Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life! Now, take these tears, tell their story, and please, don't forget to cry. Feel now the weight of death and lies." The children all left the room and Arthur came out. "My love was never wasted. But, you do tell a good story. Now, I have business to attend to with America. He got himself in another fight with another nation." He winked and left the room, ready to face the foolish American.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you guys enjoyed this! The song is "Witch Hunt" by Vocaloid. Feel free to review, comment or even send me a PM! Thanks for reading!~


End file.
